This invention pertains to a combination comprising a columnar post, an outer plate, and means for fastening the outer plate removably to the columnar post, particularly but not exclusively in a shelving system.
In a shelving system or the like, it is known for a columnar post to have a front wall and lateral flanges, each extending from the front wall. Moreover, it is known for an outer plate, which may have a cross-member welded thereto, to be removably fastened to the front wall by means of bolts passing through apertures in the outer plate and in the front wall. See, e.g., Highsmith U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,061. See, also, Seiz U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,626, McConnell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,405, Priest U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,179, Weider U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,579, and Jacoby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,204.
As exemplified in the several patents noted above, various types of bolts have been developed, which facilitate fastening of such a plate to such a post.
As exemplified in Highsmith U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,061, the bolt can have a shank with a non-circular cross-section, which cooperates with an aperture having an appropriate shape so as to prevent the bolt from rotating as a nut is threaded onto the bolt.
As exemplified in Priest U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,179, the bolt can have a grooved head, which cooperates with grooved portions of a structural member so as to prevent the bolt from rotating, or withdrawing, when a fastener is threaded onto the bolt. See also, Lyon U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,688, Wiley U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,353, Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,525, and Rebentisch U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,295.
As exemplified by Jacoby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,204, the bolt can have a bent shank, an inner portion of which can have edge-to-surface contact with a column flange (see FIG. 3) so as to prevent the bolt from rotating. See, also, Brock U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,437.
Bolts of related interest are exemplified in Pope U.S. Pat. No. 348,235, Lang U.S. Pat. No. 787,553, Madison U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,365, Macfarlane U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,400, Wiley U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,353, and Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,752, and in the other patents noted above.
There has remained a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improved arrangement to fasten an outer plate, which may have a cross-member welded thereto, removably to a columnar post, in a shelving system or the like.